Highschool DxD Crystalised
by SarVang
Summary: The story follows Rias and a childhood lover as they rekindle there love and deal with the events that put their relationship and trust to the test. Follows the anime with some changes to make it work. (Warning: Is aimed for a mature audience. Reader discretion advised.)
1. Character Page

_**Saeko Itsumi**_

 _B/W/H_ _: 90/55/85_

 _Height_ _: 155cm_

 _Weigh_ _t: 48kg_

 _Hair_ _: White_

 _Body Type_ _: Slim_

 _Eyes_ _: Crystal Blue_

 _Personality_ _: Timid, Dandere_

 _Magic_ _: Extremely Destructive But Mostly Unusable_

 _Piece_ _: Queen_

 _Clothes_ _: Single Black Belt Chocker_

 _Black Loose-Fitting, Long-sleaved, Low Cut Neck Shirt_

 _Long Slim Black Pants_

 _Knee High Laced Boots Over Pants_

 _ **Severa Itsumi**_

 _B/W/H_ _: 106/62/91_

 _Height_ _: 175cm_

 _Weight_ _: 61kg_

 _Hair_ _: Black_

 _Body Type_ _: Athletic_

 _Eyes_ _: Crystal Purple_

 _Personality_ _: Flirtatous, Outgoing, Lewd_

 _Magic_ _: Imense and Mastered_

 _Piece_ _: Queen_

 _Clothes_ _: Dual Black Belt Chockers_

 _Tight White Button Up Shirt Top Buttons Undone_

 _Black Half Sleaved Over Jacket_

 _Tight Black Short Shorts With Belt_

 _Black High-Heeled, Knee High, Leather Buckle Up Boots_


	2. Chapter 1 A Close Friend Returns

As I stand here watching Issei with his friends, I end up thinking upon the current events involving the fight with Phenex and the engagement party. A feeling of warmth washes over me. It's strong and yet oddly familiar. I turn around to see a beautiful and timid girl standing in front of me. Long white hair flowing over her left shoulder; a purple braid framing the right side of her face stopping just below her cheek and deep sapphire blue eyes. I smile and walk over to her then gently wrap my arms around her. I softly whisper into her ear of how much I have missed holding her. I step back to see her blushing, bright red cheeks. She quickly hides her face by looking down. Saeko Itsumi, a childhood friend and the sweetest person I have ever known. She looks up at me with puppy dog eyes that could melt even the coldest of hearts. I giggle and tell her that she doesn't need to ask me every time. She walks over and leans against my chest.

She gently lowers me onto the table and unbuttons my shirt. She unclips my bra then lifts up my skirt. Slowly, she starts to kiss the inside of my left thigh. Then proceeds up my leg, across my stomach and chest as she finishes on the right side of my neck while adjusting her posture the whole time. She moves her hair from her face then begins to kiss me on the lips. I can feel her magic starting to flow through me. The marks up my body left behind from her kisses begin to glow brightly. The sensation is so overwhelming neither of us noticed the aura outside the door. It suddenly swings open, startling Saeko. In a blink of an eye she instantly cloaks and hides behind the desk, leaving me laying there on the table.

I look towards the door to see Akeno standing there with a puzzled look on her face. I stand up pushing down my skirt and button up my shirt. She closes the door and quickly bows and apologizes for barging in. But before she even finishes saying it, we feel a powerful aura start flickering. A sudden sense of panic comes over me as I realize the cause, I run around to behind the desk to find Saeko lying on the ground. As dark purple crystals begin to emerge from the walls, I lean down to try to help her but she breaks free and throws herself against the wall. All of a sudden I see a flash of red before my eyes, a crystal erupts from the wall piercing her left side. From which she collapses to the ground unconscious. I rush over and kiss her to suck the out of control magic from her, completing the ritual causing the emerged crystals to disappear. After laying her head down on my lap I begin applying pressure to her wound.

A loud bang is heard throughout the room, I look up to see Akeno walking towards the door. Leaning forwards I quietly whisper to Saeko, telling her to cloak as Akeno opens the door. My eyes focused on the rest of the club standing outside the door. Calling out to Asia, I tell her to come in and for Akeno to lock everyone else out. As Asia approaches she notices the blood and begins to panic, I give her a reassuring look and she kneels down in front of me. My request asking her to use her healing abilities directly under my hand was received with a confused stare but she lowers her hands above mine. The area around my hand begins to glow a faint green as a tingling feeling starts in my hand, I move my hand and direct hers lower while saying "Use it here." Not sure what to do she follows my instructions. The glow becomes much brighter as the wound on the currently cloaked Saeko begins to heal.

Asia stands up after fully healing Saeko. Thanking her, I ask Akeno to open the door to let the others enter. As soon as the door opens, Issei rushes in. When he sees me covered in blood, Akeno and I reassure him that it's fine and that the blood doesn't belong to me. After a short period of time with everyone calm, I ask everyone else to go home. As everyone leaves, Issei turns to me and asks about what I was doing. I reply with I have things that need to be done and that I will see everyone tomorrow morning. Hearing this, he leaves. Moments later, Akeno apologizes again and proceeds to leave, closing the door behind her. I lean forwards again and whisper into Saeko's ear. As I finish talking, a large amount of crystal emerges from the ground as a hatch in the roof swings open, letting a mattress and linen fall down onto the newly emerged crystals making a bed. I gently lift the lighter than usual Saeko up and place her on the bed. Slowly removing her clothes whilst leaving only her underwear on, I crawl into the bed beside her and gently wrap my arms around her and fall to sleep.

(Saeko's POV)

I wake to find myself in total darkness, feeling something warm and soft resting against my face as my body is being tightly compressed against something. A sweet smell tickles the back of my nose, a smell that's all too familiar. I feel something gently sliding up my back sending tingles all through my body. Letting out a light giggle, I slowly raise my head to see the lovely smile of Rias. Gently moving towards her, I kiss her soft lips. She slowly sits up and brushes the hair from my face before proceeding towards the shower.

I lay in bed while thinking about Rias. I crawl out of bed and sneak into the shower. I take off my underwear and slowly creep up behind Rias. I gently rest my head against her back; she lets out a small shriek as I make contact with her. She turns to me with a cute expression on her face. She moves her arm behind me but I feel a sudden sharp pain. I spin around to find Rias pinching what seems to be a foxtail. At a close look I realize that the tail is attached to me. I fall to my knees and gently sob into my hands, "Not again".

Rias kneels down in front of me with a cheeky smile on her face. She places her hand on my head and begins petting me like a dog. Rias begins to touch and gently pull on something that is attached to my head. And that is when I noticed that I had something else a part of me. Something that goes along with a fox tail. The very moment she pinched it, is when I knew that I had also grown ears. I stare up at her with my cheeks puffed in annoyance. Rias quickly apologizes and helps me stand up. She stands behind me and starts to wash my back. I stand there with the tail in my hands and my face buried in it as I enjoy Rias' gentle rubbing on my back. A faint voice comes from the other room, a feeling of concern comes over me as I turn to Rias. Rias smiles at me then proceeds to talk to the person in the other room, I sit there quietly when while listening to Rias talk. After a few moments I see a figure through the door of the shower placing something on the bench then leaves. I feel a gently kiss on my cheek after Rias finishes washing my hair, I smile then proceed to leave the shower finding a clean set of clothes sitting on the bench.

I look back at Rias and start getting dressed, just as I finish buttoning up my shirt I turn to Rias who is standing there smiling at me. I quickly turn away and hear a small giggle followed by gentle pulling on my hair as she starts to brush it. After she's done we proceed to head out of the shower into the club room and remove the bed in the middle of the room. Rias proceeds to sit down in her chair as I sit on the ground beside her, within seconds of getting comfortable everyone begins to enter forcing me to cloak. I lean against Rias' leg as she starts to talk to everyone, she slowly sits there petting my head. The bell rings as everyone leaves it would seem that both Rias and Akeno don't have classes till later today, she smiles at me and begins to ask Akeno to do run some errands for her.

(Rias' POV)

The room is as quiet as normal on days like this with one exception. I look down from my desk at the currently dosing Saeko resting against my leg, her face making an extremely cute expression. I gently lean over and kiss her forehead, she smiles and lets out a cute giggle. She raises her hand and slowly moves towards me placing her hand on my cheek, her soft lips come to gently rest against mine. She leans back and brings her fingers to her lips, she lets out a cheeky giggle then bites her lip. Her hand gently grasps mine as she stands up. Crystals erupt from the floor as the linen falls from the ceiling forming the bed we had only just slept in last night.

She slowly pulls me towards the bed and sits on it, with a cheeky but lewd look on her face she pulls me down on top of her. She kisses me and forces her way into my mouth, my tongue begins moving on its own. As our lips part a bridge of saliva forms between us, I lower my placement and begin to kiss her neck causing her breathing to deepen. I unbutton her shirt and bra, exposing her breasts which I begin to tease with my tongue, her nipples begin to harden with a mere touch. Slowly I move my left hand down her exposed body until it reaches her pants which I proceed to undo, after her pants are loosened I gently slide my hand beneath them till I come across a wet spot on her panties. I look up at her and giggle, her face begins to turn bright red as she looks away. I slowly start to rub the wet spot, her body quivers at the stimulation of this area as the size of it grows, all while I begin to suck on her erect nipples, after a while my hand finds its own way under her panties and begins to tease her most sensitive spot.

Her body quivers with every movement of my fingers. Her eyes stare off aimlessly towards the roof. A small moan escapes her lips as I slowly insert a finger. I coil my tongue around her nipple as I lightly suck. Her breath deepens further as her heart continues to race. She grabs my hand from beneath her panties and gently begins to suck on my finger. She roughly forces me on to my back, positioning herself on top of me. She quickly unbuttons my shirt and begins gently kissing my breasts. Her purple lipstick leaves perfect imprints of where she has kissed. I bring her face towards mine and kiss her passionately. The sweet scent of her body is like ecstasy to my senses. My mind begins to go blank as my heart races. I give into my cardinal desires and force Saeko back on to her back, I pin her down and begin indulging myself on her sweet and tender skin.


End file.
